


Keep You In Line

by DarlingImBroken



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImBroken/pseuds/DarlingImBroken
Summary: Virgil leaves one bad relationship to end up in another.





	Keep You In Line

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should tag anything else.

"Someone has to keep you in line. Do you really think you'd last a minute out there? Without me?"

Everything Deceit sad was convincing. He could ask Virgil to fly to the moon and he'd do it in a heartbeat. Virgil loved listening to Deceit talk. Every sentence had sharp consonants, rolled R's, and a little snake-like hiss to it. His voice was deep and smooth and romantic. It din't matter what was being discussed, Virgil agreed.

He knew he was young, after all. Deceit knew best.

Virgil tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie. It was his armor. It protected him and his secrets. They didn't need to see the bruises and scars. They didn't need to watch him cry when he could just quietly curl up into his hood. He only ever let his guard down when he was with Deceit, it was when he felt comfortable. But for some reason, this time he wasn't comfortable.

Virgil needed to talk to Thomas.  _Anxiety_ needed to talk to Thomas. He needed to get some things cleared up for him, before they started to cause bigger problems. But Deceit didn't think that was necessary. Deceit didn't want Virgil to get hurt up there. Deceit knew it was safer down away from the light, and he needed Virgil to see that too.

***

When Virgil first popped up, he could hear Deceit echoing in his mind. Telling him this was a mistake. Asking if he even cared about his friends anymore. Asking, since he was up there anyway, if Virgil would kindly pass a message. Subtly, of course, but enough to get a point across to the other sides. They were down there, and they were listening.

Virgil realized, soon enough, that maybe Deceit was right. Sure, Morality acted inclusive, and Logic agreed to a point every so often, but deep down, they hated him. Creativity didn't even try to fake it. For the longest time, Virgil felt different. He was dark and malevolent. He didn't belong. They didn't want him.

He asked Deceit to forgive him. Take him back. Have pity. But before long, Thomas and the others showed up looking for him. Almost like they really did care. For the first time in his life, Virgil genuinely thought Deceit might be wrong.

It took some getting used to, of course, but they always tried to help. Thomas learned to stop hating his anxiety, understanding that it was an important part of him, and the others followed. They argued, naturally, but it wasn't as vicious and personal and violent as Virgil was used to. Everyone up here was so kind.

Morality, ever the dad, let Virgil know he was always there to talk. He told Virgil that sometimes Creativity just got over excited and wrapped up in a brave fantasy where there was no Anxiety, but he truly did respect him. He warned Virgil not to get on Logic's bad side, that he wasn't the best with emotions and didn't like being proven wrong. Logic had a system, and Anxiety threw that off.

But that was Anxiety's job. That was  _Virgil's_ job. And besides, he wasn't the only one disregarding the system. Logic was just being unfair and obnoxious.

"Well someone has to keep you all in line." Logic's voice was monotone, robotic, and despite himself, Virgil grew to find it comforting. He wasn't over dramatic and emotional like the others. He trusted Logic for that, he could ask Virgil to fly to the moon and he'd do it in a heartbeat. "I mean, do you really think any of you would last a minute out there without me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu, hiimcanadia on tumblr, I'd love to chat


End file.
